Morning Warm Up - English Ver
by kRieZt
Summary: sanada/yanagi quick smut fanfic. R-18/21. warning : OOC, typos, bad English, don't like don't read!


**Morning Warm Up**

Cast : Sanada Geniichirou, Yanagi Renji

Rating : R-18/M

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : all characters belong to Konomi-sensei

Warning : SMUT! LEMON! Don't like, don't read!

Note : Originally, it was written in Indonesian. English is not my main language and I never write anything in it. You will find many errors here, especially in grammar and vocab. There was someone requested it to be translated. I did my best to translate it. So, please support me by giving a wise advice if you found some mistakes in my writings. I don't tolerate any flames. If you feel uncomfortable with all mistakes you found here, just don't read and leave. Thank you.

* * *

Sound of birds singing outside woke Yanagi Renji from his sleep. He turned his body and rubbed his eyes. He got up and looked at his clock. It was 5.30 in the morning but the sunlight was entering his window.

"Hmm?" when he wanted to leave his bed, he then realized there was a hand lied athwart on his stomach. He looked to the person who still sleeps on his side. Sanada Geniichirou didn't know if Yanagi tried to get rid of from his hand. They didn't wear any clothes on, only a thick blanket covering their bodies.

"Let go, Geniichirou," Yanagi said while he stroked Sanada's hand. But the black haired man didn't even move. Almost losing his patient, Yanagi pushed the muscled hand away from him, "Enough and get up!"

GRAB!

"Uwah!" Yanagi surprised when Sanada suddenly grabbed his body from behind, not letting him go anywhere.

"Where are you going?" he asked as he laid his head on Yanagi's shoulder.

"Not going anywhere…" the brown haired man answered.

They were in silence for a while. Sanada then sniffed to Yanagi's ear and bite it softly. He murmured, "Stay…for a little longer…"

"But we have morning prac—Hey!" didn't get a chance to continue his words, Sanada suddenly pulled his body back to bed. His embrace was strong enough so that Yanagi couldn't move.

Sanada didn't stop there. He licked and kissed Yanagi's ear until there was a soft sigh slipped out from the Master Plan's mouth. Yanagi felt agitated, he was so helpless in his Emperor's embrace. "Ungh…uuungh…" he sighed. Sanada's hand moved down from his shoulder to his chest. He tried to arouse him by tweaking his nipple. Those long and slender fingers were rubbing and pinching it softly. He couldn't stay still, he felt more agitated. This was his weak part.

"Wait, Geniichirou! Wait—ah!" he jolted when the other hand reached his enterance. One finger entered there and he said, "You are wet, Renji."

"Damn it! It was because last night you—" and he didn't continue his words.

"Hm?" the Emperor didn't stop what he was doing just now. One finger was not enough. He pushed another finger and he said, "I…?"

"Mmh! Mmmh!" Yanagi moaned. Two fingers were twisting inside him. "Stop… No…"

"I…what, Renji?"

It was hard to give an answer because Sanada kept arousing him. Yanagi couldn't hold his moan, "Ah…aahn! Geniichirou!"

Sanada's palm then clamped Yanagi's mouth because his voice was heard little bit loud. He said, "You are noisy, Renji!"

The Emperor didn't leave his sight to Yanagi when he aroused him. _What an interesting view in the morning_, that was what he thought. He didn't need to take a lot of time to awake the desire of his Master Plan. They were doing it all night long. "Look here, Renji," he said as he pulled out his fingers from Yanagi's entrance.

When Sanada released his hand from his mouth, Yanagi began to control his breath. He looked at Sanada. His closed-eyes then opened a half. Sanada's hand lifted his chin. He grinned and said, "Only me who can see such a face of you, Renji. I'm such a lucky guy, don't you think?"

"You are annoying, Geniichirou," Yanagi replied crossly.

Sanada grinned once again. He lowered his head and laid a kiss on Yanagi's lips. Their tongues met. The kiss was full of lust. Sanada then tried to push his hardening member into Yanagi's entrance. He pushed it deeper. "Oh wow, it went in easily," he hissed. "You are hot inside, Renji."

The thrust of Sanada's huge member began to fill Yanagi's hole, in and out. Yanagi tried his best to hold his voice though his desire forced him to let out moan from his mouth. Sanada didn't thrust him hard, but the sensation was amazing. His heart beat fast and his breath was heavy. "Geniichirou! Ngh! Ah!" he sighed hard.

Sanada stopped his move. He grasped Yanagi's palm and squeezed it. He stared the brown haired man for a while. Yanagi's expression told him as he wanted him to keep moving. Suddenly, he collapsed on Yanagi's body. His head drooped on his shoulder.

"Wha—what is it, Geniichirou?" Yanagi asked.

Sanada tried to control his breath and said, "Shit, I wanna fuck you harder…"

"Idiot! What do you think you're doing now, huh?"

"I wanna do it more. After this, after lunch, after practice, day and night…"

"It's not allowed!"

"Huh!? Why it is not allowed? You are mine! I can do anything I want with you! Why do you forbid me?" Sanada scolded.

"Oh yeah, I'm yours. But it doesn't mean you are free to do that everytime you want!"

"Of course I can! I'm your Emperor—"

"We have a morning practice today, Geniichirou," cut The Master Plan.

"Tsk! You are not fun, Renji!"

"But maybe, I could allow you to do it everyday if you became the strongest tennis player in the world, Geniichirou."

What Yanagi said just now made Sanada burn on fire. He said, "If I became the strongest tennis player in the world, you will let me do it, right?"

Yanagi laughed and said, "Just try. Show it to me."

"Alright! I'll show it to you that I will be the best and the strongest!"

"But before that…" Yanagi tried to get up and wrapped his hands to Sanada's neck. He whispered, "Finish what you've started. Hurry…"

-the end-

* * *

The idea of this story was taken from a doujinshi from a certain fandom. Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think. And please, don't send flame to me


End file.
